


Loki’s Adventures Through Time

by LittleRedMagician



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Fates - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedMagician/pseuds/LittleRedMagician
Summary: I am undecided about the pairings currently. Once I am decided, I will update the tags!______________Loki finds himself thrown back to before the events of the avengers all unfolded. With the knowledge that Thanos fucked with his daughter, Hela's, mind and all of the other shit that happens as well, Loki decides to go on the warpath.He was not going to let his mind be controlled the second time round, and he was going to make sure the people he loved - his mother and his children - all came out the other side safe, alive, and as sane as they ever had been. Not to mention, Loki truly did have a soft post for Midgard that had been overwhelmed by the mind control.His hatred of Odin was not going to change, though.It's time for Loki's Adventures Through Time! (With a little extra help, of course)Note: In this, Hela is Loki's daughter (as in original Norse mythology) and not his and Thor's sister.





	Loki’s Adventures Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 of an idea I had!  
> Do let me know if you would be interested in reading more!

Loki’s eyes began to open as he heard whispered voices floating through his mind.

 

**_Are you sure about this, sister?_ **

 

**_Yes, I am sure. This was not meant to be his path._ **

 

**_Sisters, he is waking, we must hurry before it is too late_ ** _. _

 

Loki felt heat flush through him, and then cold. His eyes finally opened, the God of Mischief wondering what had happened. He should be dead. Thanos had won.

And yet, here he was, back in his rooms on Asgard. Where it all began. 

His thoughts raced, the raven haired man laughing to himself in an almost crazed manner as he heard a familiar voice ring through the halls outside his room.

 

“I must be going mad. I could have sworn I just heard mother’s voice…” He sounded lost, even to himself.

 

And then he saw what he never thought he would see again.

 

“Loki, my dear son, it is time to get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened a she looked at the smiling face of the only parent he had ever acknowledged. He felt a wave of emotion hit him; longing, despair, joy, hope, and confusion. 

“Mother?” 

Loki stood from his bed and took a step, then another, and then he was running across the room and sweeping the woman a foot shorter then himself up in his arms. He buries his face in the shoulder of the woman he thought he would never see again. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held on to the petite Goddess.

 

“Loki, dear, what is wrong?” Concern was etched across Frigga’s gentle features, her eyes glancing over the son she had always adored.

 

Loki sighed and spoke quietly, “Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” 

 

He couldn’t tell his mother that he had been the reason she had died. He gave FRigga one last hug, confirming she truly was real and actually there, before finally stepping back. His sharp mind was piecing the voices and current goings on together exceedingly quickly.

 

**_Ohh, clever boy. I knew I chose right._ **

 

The voice from his dream - no, from his previous memories - whispered through his mind. He showed no sign of having heard anything to his mother, but the voice cemented what he was quickly working out alone.

He had been sent back in time.

He had a chance to pull his family together. 

 

His thoughts briefly flickered to his daughter and the fight he had had to wage against his own daughter due to Thanos corrupting her mind. He knew he needed to reach out to her before Thanos got to her. He wanted to make sure his little girl wasn’t forced to grow up and betray her father and her uncle.

 

He turned and strode to his desk, writing a message down on a scroll.

 

‘ _ Hela, it has been long since I last visited. I would like you to come to me, on Asgard. I cannot bear to see you be harmed because of a danger I know is coming. I have enclosed my ring, the one you gifted to me, so you know it is truly I reaching out to you. I love you, my daughter dearest. Please, use the shadows and let none know I have called out to you. _

_ Yours, _

_ Papa’ _

 

Loki removed the ring from his finger and attached it to the rolled up scroll. He glanced nervously between the scroll and his mother. Frigga was smiling, a soft and knowing look in her eyes.

 

Of course she recognised that he had been touched by someone who controlled time. She also knew who it was that had decided to interfere in her son’s life, and for now she would trust them. There was a difference to Loki’s future that hadn’t been there before; before that day, she had been unable to see anything of Loki’s future. But now; now, she saw glimpses. Bits and pieces filtering through, with the hazy edge to it that indicated the interference of  _ others  _ in her son’s life. 

 

As Loki opened his mouth, Frigga raised a hand. “Hush, my son. I can see that another has intervened in your life. Do not tell me of what you know, but know this: I will always love and trust you. Ask of me what you will, I shall ask for no explanation.”

 

Loki felt his heart breaking at the words his mother had spoken. He took in a shaky breath and approached his mother. The only family he would acknowledge.

 

“Please, deliver this to my daughter.  To Hela. And let no-one know of it. And-and if you can, aide her in getting to my chambers unnoticed.” He looked away, his voice now barely a whisper, “I can’t tell you why. I can’t. Please-”

 

Loki stifled a sob as he felt his mother’s fingers lifting his head so he could face her.

 

“Of course, my son. I will do as you ask.” She studied him for a moment, taking in the pain and suffering hidden deep within his eyes. “I will go now. And I will ensure she is hidden safely form the eyes of all aside from us.” She kissed his forehead gently before taking the scroll and turning away. She left the room confidently, eyes glinting dangerously.

 

Loki waited until the sound of footsteps disappeared before going to his bathroom. He waved a hand, the elegant bath filling with heated water as he lowered himself into it.

Only then, in the privacy of his bathroom, did he finally let himself cry. He had suffered much in the chain of events that had unfolded before; at first, he just wanted his so-called  _ brother _ to realise he was being brash with his decisions. Then, his mind had been touched by the madness of the tesseract and the box of winter; this had caused Loki to slowly lose control over his own mind, the tesseract itself controlling him. And then, he had ended up falling form the Rainbow Bridge and straight into the hands of the Other, and the Mad Titan Thanos.

 

This time, he would change things. He would not let his mind be stolen. He would not let his daughter suffer. He would not let his mother die. And above all else, he would protect Midgard. 

 

Loki had a fondness for the realm; they had been the ones to write the truth of some of his stories. The mortals appreciated his talents; they did not view him as weak for being a user of magic. The only reason he was not completely ostracised for it on Asgard was because of his ability to shapeshift; he could take on a female form at will because of this ability and so he slipped through the loopholes.

 

Those three voices that had thus far been silent in his mind spoke again, the whispered words giving a sense of comfort to the raven haired male.

 

**_God of Mischief._ **

**_God of Lies._ **

**_God of Fire._ **

 

He found his way around the words of others and used it to his benefit. His intelligence and magical prowess meant he had some form of defense against the others on Asgard. His lack of physical strength had always made him a target for others to bully behind Thor’s back.

 

Loki took in a deep breath and slowly pulled himself together. The future he had lived was the future no more; he needed to ensure that.

 

**_You must be strong to survive the coming challenges. Changing the future will not be easy._ **

 

**_Hush, sister. We have not even introduced ourselves._ **

 

**_It is not time for introductions yet. You must both be quiet. Know this, Loki; we are watching over you and will guide you as much as we can, but even we cannot truly set your future in stone. The three of us will whisper to you, and you must do your best to listen._ **

 

The voices went silent again. Loki sighed and allowed himself to relax in the bath. After a while he pulled himself from the water and dressed. He went for a softer look then his armour; after the events he had lived through he did not want to see his armour again. Not until he had no other choice.

 

Soft cloth trousers, a loose shirt, a tailored waistcoat that did up with numerous gold ties, matching shoes, and all of it in varying shades of deep green.

 

He ensured he had daggers hidden on his person, and once there were he did not hesitate to grab a soft satchel from his wardrobe. He used a spell to make the insides bigger, keeping the bag at a light weight as he did so. There was no point in tempting fate by having his bag be unusually heavy for its size.

 

He packed various spell books and magical items that he owned, as well as the box of gifts from his children that he had kept hidden.

 

When he left Asgard for Midgard, he would be taking his children with him.

 

All of his children.

 

He finished packing after a short while, and then used a spell to give his room the same appearance as before. The sell would only stop when he left Asgard.

 

Loki finally left his room.

 

He needed to see Thor before Frigga returned with his daughter.

 

He needed to change his own fate in order to change the fates of those he cared about.

 

He would not lose someone he cared about ever again.

 


End file.
